Just Forget the world
by ZigZagKlaine
Summary: Klaine. One shot. If i just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?


A/N: Hello guys! I'm Keiry Penelope, your author for the day. I wrote this oneshot based on my friend Jackie and her best friend. This is dedicated to them :) So anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did writing it! Happy readings.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Just forget the world

_Tink. Tink. Tink. _

The sounds of the raindrops slowly pouring down on them. They stood there for a second taking in what was happening. The two boys didn't notice the dark clouds beginning to cover the vast dark blue sky. They didn't notice the cold rain pouring down on their hair, clothes, and skin. They could have stayed outside holding each other's hands, and looking into each other's eyes all night. They were trapped inside their own little world. Trapped inside, forgetting about everyone else. Forgetting about not being accepted, not being liked by others. Forgetting about that feeling that would consume their wondering thoughts. That feeling that their love was wrong. Their little world promised happiness, something that the outside world didn't really have enough of. The outside world was a terrible place, with terrible people who didn't like you if you were just a bit different, from everybody else. They knew that their world was just something they pretended was real, because they were sick of people who just didn't see the true meaning in love and happiness.

_What you feel is wrong!_

_You're not supposed to like boys!_

_Why do you dress like that?_

_Why are two boys holding hands?_

_You're disgusting_

… _Animals_

… _Inhuman_

… _Disgrace_

… _Different_

Their thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the loud thunder clasp. "It's raining", said the shorter boy with the curly dark hair plastered on his face. The taller boy looked at him with loving eyes. "I know, come on let's go inside and get dry." The other boy looked at him for a second, just soaking in how beautiful those eyes were. One day they'll be green or blue or even gray. On lucky days like these, they were blue, green, and gray. The curly haired boy pulled the other boy by the wrist, and spun him around. "Blaine! What are you doing?" The other boy tried to sound mad, but the smile on his face told otherwise. "Dance with me Kurt." Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then took his hand, and let the other boy lead him.

They stood in the middle of the street, slow dancing in the rain. Blaine held him close. So close, that if you were standing far away, you would think it was one person. In a way they were the same person. They knew each other well enough to be. Blaine stood on his tip toes, and started singing to Kurt. He sang in a whisper, because he only ever wanted to really sing to Kurt.

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<br>_

Kurt began to cry, and let his head fall into his boyfriends shoulder. Blaine just smiled, and swayed him, and his lover to the melody of the song. He kissed Kurt on the forehead, and continued to sing.

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

Blaine began to sob quietly, humming the song. Kurt looked up to his eyes, and took the lead, and let Blaine lean on his shoulder. He sings to Blaine in just above a whisper. Like his boyfriend, he only wanted to sing to Blaine, and keep him safe in his arms.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<p>

Around our heads

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

This time they both sang together, their voice beautifully in sync. They sang like they were meant to sing together. Their voices sounded like they were only ever to sing to each other, and no one else.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<p>

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<p>

Blaine embraced Kurt in a long lovingly hug and told, not sang, Kurt the last lines of the song.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

Kurt all but threw himself on Blaine and grabbed his soft face, and kissed him urgently. Kurt kissed him as if that was the last time they were ever going to see each other. Kurt tasted the coffee, and chocolate that Blaine always seemed to taste like. He let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine joined him half way. Their tongue's danced with each other, exploring every inch of their mouths. Blaine grabbed him by the hips, and deepened the kiss even more, forgetting that they were in the middle of a street in Ohio. Kurt smiled into the kiss, and let go of Blaine. Blaine looked at him confused for a moment until, Kurt stood up, and opened his mouth to say something.

"I LOVE BLAINE ANDERSON WITH ALL MY HEART, BONES, SKIN, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ONE COULD POSSIBLY LOVE SOMEONE WITH!" Kurt began to laugh that cute laugh that Blaine loved so much, and ran to his boyfriend. Kurt jumped on him, and wrapped his long legs around his waist. Blaine looked up into his eyes, and smiled. He smiled because he was happy, he smiled because he was loved, and he smiled because he has Kurt. Blaine kissed his gorgeous boyfriend on the lips and poured his heart out to him.

"Kurt, I want to be with you forever. I want to follow you wherever you go! Even if it's Germany, Russia, New York, I don't care I just want to be with you. I want to spend every moment I have with you. I want to be able to make you smile when you're angry, even if I was the one who got you angry. I want to have many more moments like these, just dancing in the rain forgetting about everyone, and everything. I know we're young, but I know what I want. All I want is you. You, and you're beautiful smile, beautiful lips, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful nose, hands, skin, legs, and body. Kurt you're_ beautiful. _I don't really know what the future has in store for us, but right now, me holding you, and seeing you smile is what I want to do until I die. If I haven't said it enough, I love you with everything in me, Kurt. I love you Kurt! I love you, I love you, I love you. I fucking adore you Kurt Hummel. "

Kurt was in lost of words. All he could think of was the only thing that was true, the only that really truly mattered. For Kurt also wanted to be with Blaine until he was old and gray. He would also follow Blaine everywhere. Even if it's to theme parks, just so he could watch him perform. He wanted to live an adventure of love, happiness, desire, smiles, tears, hurt, kisses, sex, and passion. He wanted it all with Blaine.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson"

_**Love**__ is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. In philosophical context, love is a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection._

_**Happiness**__ is a mental state of well-being characterized by positive emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy._

End note: Well, that's it! I truly hope you guys like this! Please review and tell me how much you like or hate it :)


End file.
